A conventional camera module which is mounted on an electronic device such as, for example, a mobile telephone is a so-called vertical camera module. In the vertical camera module, lens is arranged above a substrate on which solid-state imaging devices such as CMOS sensors are arranged such that optical axes of the lens is in parallel to a traveling direction of incident light. This vertical camera module causes light which is incident on a light receiving surface of the solid-state imaging device from a substantially vertical direction to travel in the substantially vertical direction with respect to the light receiving surface, and receives the light at the solid-state imaging device.
To make resolution of this conventional vertical camera module higher, it is necessary to make the thicknesses of the lenses to be arranged thicker.
Further, to make resolution of this conventional vertical camera module higher, it is necessary to overlay and arrange a plurality of lenses in a vertical direction.
However, when the resolution of the camera module is made higher, there is a problem that the camera module becomes thick.